


Sintas untuk Bahagia

by ticchan (AkuSukaMenulis)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuSukaMenulis/pseuds/ticchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korban kekerasan seksual selama ini selalu identik dengan perempuan. Tetapi ada kalanya, laki-laki juga dapat menjadi korban. Sakura menceritakan pengalaman sang kakak angkat, Itachi, melalui sudut pandangnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sintas untuk Bahagia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto selalu menjadi hak cipta Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak bermaksud menjelekkan siapapun dalam tulisan ini. Dipublikasikan untuk mendukung #KampanyeNYALA. Tidak ada keuntungan material dari artikel ini.
> 
> Sampai hari ini, saya masih menunggu dan akan terus mengingatkan pemerintah agar RUU Kekerasan Seksual disahkan.

Aku terbiasa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang selalu berkata, “jadi laki-laki itu nikmat, ya? Kalaupun lu gak perjaka, lu bisa bohongin cewek lu.”

Jujur saja, perkataan itu sangat kupercaya selama bertahun-tahun. Itu sebabnya, aku tak pernah sedikitpun iba kepada Itachi _aniki._ Walaupun dia pernah diperkosa, dia ga perlu mengakuinya. Keperjakaan, kan, tidak ada tanda pembedanya.

Tapi kakak angkatku ini terlalu polos. Dia memilih jujur kepada setiap kekasihnya. Alasannya sok religius pula!

“Berbohong itu gak baik. Itu akan mendukakan hati Tuhan.”

“Ya ... kalau gitu, gak usah ngomong dari awal. Cewek-cewek _Aniki_ juga gak pernah nanyain, kan?”

“Menyembunyikan kebenaran itu, kan, sama aja dengan berbohong. Aku juga gak kepingin cewek aku merasa tertipu waktu menjalani hubungan dengan aku. Lagipula, berapa lama, sih, kebohongan bisa bertahan? Suatu saat Tuhan akan membuka kebohongan itu, kan?”

“Dikit-dikit bawa Tuhan, dikit-dikit nyebut Tuhan. Ya elah, Tuhan gak sejahat itu—“

“—justru karena Dia Maha Baik, maka Ia sendiri akan turun tangan membuka kebenaran.”

Jawaban  itu membuatku terperanjat. Hingga aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Diajaknya aku duduk di atas ranjangnya. Seraya tersenyum, dibelainya rambutku dengan lembut.

“Sakura- _chan_ , aku tahu, kamu mengkhawatirkanku, kan? Kamu khawatir aku tak akan pernah menikah karena tak ada satu perempuan pun yang bisa menikah denganku,” katanya lirih.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

“Sakura- _chan_ , kalau memang aku berjodoh, suatu saat kami akan dipertemukan. Ah, bisa jadi juga, Dia yang menciptakanku lebih suka aku selibat. Mungkin, selibat bakalan membuatku lebih fokus beribadah kepada-Nya,” ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

Menyadari bahwa aku mengerutkan dahi, ia berkata, “kamu mungkin belum memahami apa yang kukatakan saat ini. Gak apa-apa. Nanti juga kamu mengerti.”

Setelah itu, dia mengambil laptop dan mengetik. Katanya, ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa artikel untuk dimuat dalam majalah dinding. Jadi, aku berjalan ke luar kamarnya dan menuju kamarku.

Tapi sekilas, bila aku tak salah lihat, ada air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

***

Peristiwa itu terjadi kala diriku masih kelas 1 SD. Masih segar dalam ingatanku, ketika perempuan itu meniduri Itachi _aniki_. Perempuan itu tak lain adalah guru pianoku.

Biasanya, setelah sesi latihanku berakhir, aku akan segera ke luar menemui Itachi _aniki_ , lalu kami akan pulang bersama-sama.

Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa, sang guru piano malah mengajak kami memasuki ruang kerjanya. Diajaknya kami minum teh bersama sembari duduk berlutut.

Saat sedang merasakan nikmatnya minum teh, tiba-tiba, perempuan itu membekap hidung Itachi _aniki_. Kakak lelakiku yang tampan itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Ditempelkannya telunjuknya itu di bibir, memberi isyarat bagiku untuk tidak bersuara.

Tubuh kakak lelakiku itu ia baringkan di atas lantai. Ya, hanya di atas lantai yang dingin. Dan terjadilah peristiwa itu.

Tak perlu menunggu lama bagi kakak lekakiku untuk siuman.

Aku senang saat melihatnya siuman kembali. Tapi kesenangan itu segera lenyap, ketika kulihat ia mendorong guru pianoku.

Guru pianoku segera menindih  tubuh kakakku. Kakak kesulitan bergerak. Ia hampir saja berteriak minta tolong, tapi guru pianoku itu membekap mulutnya.

“Cukup!” Bisiknya dengan tegas.

Lalu disuruhnya kami pulang.

“Jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapa-siapa. Aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengulanginya.”

Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sore itu. Yang kutahu, kejadian itu terlihat tidak menyenangkan. Kulihat pula air mata mengalir tak henti-henti dari ke dua mata itachi _aniki_

“Dengarkan kata-katanya, ya? Rahasiakan kejadian ini, Sakura, kalau kamu mau aku bahagia.” Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Peristiwa itu mengubahnya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tiba-tiba saja, ia menjadi sosok pendiam. Ia juga menarik diri dari pergaulan. Ia bukan lagi Itachi yang kukenal.

Saat aku mendapat pelajaran pendidikan seksual di sekolah, barulah aku mengerti apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Tetapi aku tak menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Lagipula, tak ada guna kuceritakan.

Guru pianoku itu sudah pindah ke Osaka mengikuti suaminya. Jadi, ia tak mengajar lagi di Tokyo. Jadi, untuk apa juga kasus ini kubesar-besarkan?

Lagipula, kupikir, laki-laki tidak akan malu seperti halnya perempuan ketika mengalami kekerasan seksual. Laki-laki tak akan malu, sebab keperjakaan tidak ada tandanya—

—setidaknya, itulah yang kusangka.

Hingga kemudian, ketika aku sudah kelas 1 SMA, kakakku itu jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali dengan seorang perempuan. Perempuan ini tidak begitu cantik, tetapi dia sangat menyenangkan.

Perempuan ini beribadah di gereja yang sama dengan kami. Kami sudah saling mengenal antarkeluarga sejak delapan tahun lalu.

Cinta ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itachi dan perempuan itu menjalani masa pendekatan. Pada masa inilah, kakak lelakiku itu mengaku sudah tak perjaka dan mengalami kekerasan seksual.

Awalnya, perempuan itu terlihat biasa saja—setidaknya menurut kakakku. Tetapi rupanya, sang perempuan menceritakan pengakuan kakakku kepada ayahnya, ibunya, saudara-saudara, kerabat, bahkan tetangganya!

Pengakuan itu menggegerkan keluarga pihak perempuan. Besoknya, pada malam hari, didatangilah rumah kami, lalu ibunya mengamuk sejadi-jadinya.

“Jangan bohong, lu! Ngakulah, lu udah pernah tidur dengan orang lain, kan? Jangan-jangan lu pernah tidur sama laki-laki juga!”

“Nggaklah! Aku itu korban kekerasan seksual!”

“Ah, bohong!”

Keluarga yang lain menyahut, “udahlah, putus aja kalian! Kita gak mau anggota keluarga kami berzinah denganmu!”

Kakak angkatku yang lain, Sasuke, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

“Ibu, Bapak, saya mohon tenanglah!”

“Bagaimana kami bisa tenang, jika ada anggota keluarga kami yang berpacaran dengan laki-laki amoral seperti Itachi?”

“Tadi, kan, kakak saya sudah mengaku, kalau dia mengalami kekerasan seksual, jadi, itu bukan karena perzinahan. Ia cuma korban. Cuma korban, Bapak dan Ibu.”

“Mana buktinya?”

“Saya saksinya!” Aku berteriak dengan lantang.

Semua orang di ruang tamu kami terperanjat. Suasana hening sejenak.

“Ah, kekerasan seksual mana ada saksinya! Lagian, kan, elu itu laki-laki!  Kalau diperkosa, lawan, dong!”

Itachi _aniki_ terduduk lemas. Ia menghela napas. Bibirnya tertutup rapat.

Kekasih hatinya kemudian mendekati kakak lelakiku yang teramat malang nasibnya itu. “Maaf, ya, kami mengganggu kalian. Mulai hari ini, kita putus aja, deh! Sekali lagi, maaf.”

Sang kekasih ke luar dari rumah, “cukup, ayo pulang! Aku tak tahan lagi kalau harus terus di sini.”

Keluarganya segera meninggakan rumah kami. Tinggallah kami beserta orangtua angkatku.

“Lagian kamu aneh-aneh aja! Laki-laki, kok, gak bisa melawan!” Kata Ayah.

“ Lho, dia, kan, dibius, mana bisa—“

“—lawan dari awal, dong! Pegang tangannya!” Kata Ibu, “kamu juga, bukannya bantuin!” Ibu menyambung perkataannya.

“Sudahlah! Tidak usah kita teruskan! Tak ada gunanya membahas ini lagi. _Aniki_ , _move on_ , ya!”

Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. Ibu kembali memasak, Ayah menyeruput kopi, dan Sasuke _aniki_ kembali bermain _video_ _game_.

Sementara Itachi _aniki_ menatapku. Digenggamnya tanganku, lalu ujarnya, “tak usah dipikirkan. Hari ini akan segera berlalu. Biarlah kita lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan.”

***

Aku memang berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Tetapi aku tak sanggup melupakannya. Peristiwa itu terlanjur membekas. Mulailah aku menyadari, kalau kekerasan seksual juga berdampak sebesar itu pada laki-laki.

Keluarga kami ini tidak ramah korban kekerasan seksual. Bila kumulai pembicaraan tentang masa lalu kakakku, tak ada yang peduli. Ayah atau Ibu hanya akan berkata, “sudah, tak usah dibicarakan lagi. Maafkan saja dia yang pernah menyakitimu.”

Lama-lama aku jadi ikut depresi. Apa lagi, setelah aku menyadari bahwa setiap hari, aku menemukan Itachi _aniki_ berlinang air mata. Terlebih pula, kian sering kudengar desas-desus, banyak perempuan menolak cinta kakakku itu. Alasannya masih sama: kakakku itu dicurigai amoral.

Sekilas tidak ada perubahan signifikan dalam diri kakakku itu, maksudku, walaupun ia jadi sosok pendiam, namun ia tidak terlihat depresi. Juga tak ada tanda-tanda _self injury_ atau bahkan percobaan bunuh diri. Namun dari cara ia berbicara, aku dapat merasakan kegetiran hatinya.

Beruntunglah, kami lahir pada zaman internet telah dapat diandalkan. Kuajak kakakku mengumpulkan informasi mengenai kekerasan seksual. Kami kemudian menemukan banyak sekali lembaga swadaya masyarakat dan komunitas yang bersedia membantu seseorang untuk sintas dari peristiwa keji itu.

“Sudahlah, Sakura, tak usah kita ceritakan ini kepada siapapun. Berdoa saja, nanti Dia akan memulihkanku suatu saat.”

“Tapi Dia juga ingin kita berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk pulih. Inilah caranya.”

Kuhubungi salah satu komunitas melalui telepon genggamku. Kuutarakan kisah kakakku apa adanya. Ternyata, dia bersimpati dan siap menolong. Kamipun dikirimi undangan melalui surat elektronik untuk menghadiri pertemuan antarpenyintas yang digelar tertutup.

Kami tak sangka, ternyata, banyak penyintas yang juga seorang laki-laki. Mereka menceritakan pengalaman itu dengan kegetiran yang sama dengan yang kakakku rasakan. Tak hanya itu, bahkan kakak juga merasa mendapat sahabat baru yang senasib dengannya.

Dari komunitas itu, aku juga belajar banyak hal. Hal-hal itu mengubah pandanganku terhadap Itachi _aniki_ dan diriku sendiri. Pandangan-pandangan itu membuatku mengerti betapa pentingnya saling memahami, mendukung, dan melengkapi. Aku juga mulai belajar memiliki rasa kemanusiaan.

Kami menjadi lebih aktif dalam komunitas ini. Bukan hanya itu, Itachi _aniki_ juga mendapatkan kekasih yang memahaminya. Orangtua sang kekasih bahkan menolong kami memengaruhi keluarga kami supaya mereka memberi dukungan agar kakakku dapat sintas.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke  _aniki_ juga ikut bergabung dalam komunitas kami. Dibantu anggota komunitas, kami bersama-sama mulai belajar menulis pengalaman kami dam memublikasikannya ke dalam situs web milik komunitas. Tulisan-tulisan ini rupanya membuat orang-orang ikut terpengaruh. Banyak orang menghubungi kami melalui surat elektronik dan mencurahkan isi hati mereka.

Ada juga yang masih tetap  _nyinyir_ dan menyebut Itachi  _aniki_ adalah lelaki lemah. Tapi kami tak lagi memikirkannya.

Orang tua kami juga mulai memberi dukungan. Mereka mulai bergabung ke dalam komunitas. Di rumah, seks tidak lagi tabu dibicarakan. Kakak Itachi juga kembali membuka diri dan bergaul kembali, seperti sebelum ia mengalami hal itu.

Dan inilah yang paling penting: Kakakku kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Ya, ia sungguh-sungguh berbahagia.

 


End file.
